


3SQs (3-Sentence-Quickies), 2nd Edition

by Naemi



Series: Microfic [2]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cuckolding, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Play, Public Sex, Rape, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, hair fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Filling a few three-sentence-fic prompts ranging from funny to kinky.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Teen Wolf: Isaac/Scott]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts), [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful **Panmodal** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

Isaac looked up, eyes rimmed in gold, lips parted slightly to form a breathless whimper. He kissed Scott, almost desperately, until his head was tilted back gently and Scott repeated his whispered words, voice trembling with the afterglow.

Isaac couldn't possibly sort out all the emotions that overwhelmed him, but in spite of his pounding heart, he managed to whisper back, “I love you, too,” and that, at least, was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Isaac/Scott schmoop because I never do anything nice for you.] by Moit.


	2. [Teen Wolf: Derek/Laura/Cora]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: siblinc incest (duh).]

It's a bit weird and a bit intimidating, but there's only so much resistance a werewolf can put up when meeting his sisters' combined determination—and a little pack bonding, family or not, doesn't hurt. Thus, Derek allows Laura to push him back on the mattress, allows Cora to palm his semi-hard dick through his way too tight jeans, and objects only half-heartedly when they make short work of stripping him and taking turns licking him to full hardness.

Cora is first—“Youth before beauty, sweetie”—and she's so tight around him that he needs to conjure the least sexy image possible to hold back his orgasm, especially when Laura finds it funny to play with his balls; he comes too soon, but like hell the Hale girls don't know how to get a guy going for another round or three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Derek/Laura/Cora because you owe me.] by Moit.


	3. [Teen Wolf: Derek/Stiles]

“You know how it is,” Stiles said casually, despite being painfully hard, despite leaking pre-come, and despite wanting nothing more than to bury his cock balls-deep in Derek's ass, which he'd been fingering open for twenty minutes straight.

“Those bitches may all seem the same, but she was . . . special, so eager, so talented, wet and tight and soft and sweet—totally unlike you, no offense, but you know that it's not really a challenge to make you come.”

And it wasn't, not when Stiles knew exactly how to play him, how to humiliate him in a way that connected to his deepest, darkest desires; Derek came soundlessly, eyes squeezed shut to hold back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Sterek. Self-loathing cuckoldry.] by SydnieWren.


	4. [Teen Wolf: Derek/Stiles]

Derek fantasized about fucking Stiles a million times, but none of his fantasies ever came remotely close to reality.

The boy won't stop crying—a mixture of hitched sobs and long-drawn wails that are reminiscent of an animal in its death throes—but every time Derek slows down or tries to withdraw, Stiles bites out choked pleas not to stop and digs his fingernails so deep into Derek's skin that they almost break it.

Derek's wolf revels in the desperation, growls and claws and bites to be let out, and when it wins the battle—when Derek starts to shift—Stiles finally falls silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Sterek. Stiles crying. Hard. Barely breathing type sobbing.] by SydnieWren.


	5. [Teen Wolf: Jackson/Stiles]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: **rape** ]

A faint light shines from the locker room into the darkness of the showers, and Stiles focuses on the soft glow that is like a lifeline, although it almost blinds him through the tears and the water pearling down from his hair. The cold, wet floor doesn't soothe the heat of his pain, provides no support for him, but seems to have sided with Jackson instead, seems to keep Stiles in check as the other boy pounds into him, pins him down completely (or maybe Stiles' inability to process that this is actually happening to him paralyzed him; Stiles can't tell). He's caught in a never-ending cascade of shame and, "No, please, no," mixed with dry sobs, and even when Jackson's initial sass (that almost hurt the most) transforms into intelligible grunts, it takes another eternity until he comes and then leaves as suddenly as he attacked; Stiles doesn't move at all for a long time after, afraid to find more than cum between his fingers if he reaches down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Stackson. Noncon.] by SydnieWren.


	6. [Teen Wolf: Isaac/Scott]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: claustrophobia]

The walls seem to close in on Isaac by the minute, and where he presses his palms against them—whether to hold them back or to keep himself upright he can't tell—he's sure his sweat must have corroded the plaster by now. He whimpers Scott's name, vaguely aware of the caresses and the smooth thrusts that should have taken him over the edge a long time ago; right now, right here, with a panic attack lurking just around the corner of his conscious mind, Isaac doesn't believe that he'll ever get anywhere near there. 

But Scott kisses every inch of his skin, never tires to tell him that he loves him and that he's so proud of him, and, somehow, they don't get crushed by the walls, don't die in this tiny, windowless room, even if later, when the sunlight dries the last of Isaac's tears, he feels a bit like he was just reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Scisaac. Fucking through the claustrophobia.] by SydnieWren.


	7. [Teen Wolf: Chris/Peter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [warning: public sex]

The grass was wet from the dew, but like Chris gave a damn; they'd fucked in far more uncomfortable or inconvenient places, and this very spot had been on his list for long enough. Peter thrust into him nice and slow, in an almost lazy rhythm that his hand copied on Chris's cock, and since Chris knew he would soon lose the ability to think coherently, he picked up his phone and dialed before the chance was wasted.

Snickering against his neck, Peter changed the angle, causing Chris to moan more than to say, “Look out of your window,” and a mere minute later, Gerard's gaunt face overlay their own blurred reflection on the glass; the look of sheer horror that the old man displayed when he realized what was happening in front of his eyes was the best damned thing Chris had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Chris/Peter in public ... in front of Gerard's nursing home window. As rough as you want.] by MaraMcGregor.


	8. [Teen Wolf/NCIS: Ziva/Derek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [warning: light bondage or restraints]

She tugs at the silk rope playfully to elicit another one of those hushed moans she likes so much, one of those that resonate right through her whole body, and Derek groans, probably just because he knows that it turns her on even more.

“So, _Agent David_ ,” he says through gritted teeth, “are you done torturing your suspect just yet?”

“Not quite,” she replies, smirking; her hand finds his crotch, and when his hips tilt into the touch, she can't suppress a moan of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Derek/Ziva – bondage.] by MaraMcGregor


	9. [Teen Wolf/NCIS: Ziva/Allison]

There's nothing wrong with a good spar, and there's also nothing wrong with being inferior to a Mossad agent, but somehow, Allison thinks, there might be something wrong with torn clothes and hands roaming freely over exposed skin.

If there _is_ anything wrong with that, however, neither she nor Ziva show it.

Instead, they morph into a mess of touching and rubbing and _kissing,_ and it's weirdly okay, even when their breaths hitch, and when they start to moan, and when Allison has to brush Ziva's fingers away from her clit because she's _thisclose_ to cumming, and she really doesn't feel ready just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Allison/Ziva - a spar turns into much more.] by MaraMcGregor.


	10. [Teen Wolf/NCIS: Jimmy, Ducky, Deaton]

They're bent over a corpse, and thus far, this is completely normal.

What is not normal, however, is the dead Mr. Deaton suddenly sitting up and spilling random words; no, Jimmy's never experienced that before and, quite frankly, it scares the shit out of him—but the allegedly deceased man is somewhat handsome and somewhat naked, and even though a glance at Doctor Mallard (who is just as surprised) should smother any kind of arousal, it simply doesn't.

Jimmy turns away, trying his damnedest not to pop a boner, but it's pretty much in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Super Crazy ... but could be nuts: Deaton/Ducky/Palmer in Autopsy.] by MaraMcGregor.


	11. [NCIS: Tim/Abby]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [warning: mention of pet play]

Tim outright purrs, and it's cute and somewhat funny because, “Since when are you a kitty, pup?” Abby laughs when he blushes, pets his flank and walks her fingers all the way up his side until they close around the collar.

Tugging lightly, she says, “Kitties, however, are totally allowed to sleep in my bed,” and Tim purrs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Abby/Tim pet kink.] by Moit.


	12. [Black Hawk Down RPF: Josh/Orlando]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: implied hair fetish]

It's the irresistible silkiness that makes Josh rake his fingers through Orlando's hair and pull his head back, just a little, just enough to make his lover arch up. Never slowing down his thrusts, Josh tugs harder, desperate to feel those soft curls on his face.

Orlando obeys the unspoken command with a snicker, but when the strain in his neck becomes almost unbearable—when Josh buries both his hands in his hair and fucks into him so hard that the whole bed threatens to fall apart—he comes with a heavy moan on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt [Josh/Orlando. I want some hair pulling and you know who wears the ponytail.] by Moit.


End file.
